


Riding Lessons

by SusanMM



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horseback Riding, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnificent Seven, Lil Britches AU: Chris is trying to teach Vin how to ride. Inspired by Stan Lynde's "Rick O'Shay," originally published in A SMALL CIRCLE OF FRIENDS #14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A SMALL CIRCLE OF FRIENDS was a "recycling" fanzine. Writers took the plot from one TV show or movie, then recycled it by rewriting it with the characters and setting of another TV show or movie. This story is based on the works of Stan Lynde, and his comic strip "Rick O'Shay." 'Twas done as a writing exercise, not an attempt at plagiarism.

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: These aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them for, um, er, typing practice. Yeah, that's it, typing practice. They will be returned to their original owners (relatively) unharmed, or at least, suitably bandaged. _Magnificent Seven_ has inspired more AUs than any other ten shows. In the Lil Britches AU, Vin and JD are children, [adopted](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7935274/1/Riding-Lessons) by Chris and Buck, respectively. This ficlet was originally published in  A Small Circle of Friends #14, a [recycling](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7935274/1/Riding-Lessons) 'zine from Neon RainBow Press. In Small Circle, authors took the characters from one universe, the plot from another, and ... recycled. This story was ~~stolen~~ , um, borrowed from a cartoon in the Sunday funnies I read years ago, when the schoolmarm's foster son, Quyat Burp, was trying to teach himself to ride under the supervision of the local gunslinger, Hipshot Percussion. The comic strip was _Rick O'Shay_ ; the author/cartoonist was Stan Lynde.

**Riding Lessons**

Susan M. M.

_M7 Lil Britches (OW)_

_With apologies to Stan Lynde, Rick O'Shay, Hipshot Percussion, and Quyat Burp_

Chris Larabee winced as young Vin Tanner was thrown from the buckskin gelding. Again.

The long-haired orphan boy dusted himself off and ran after the horse. It took him a few minutes, but eventually Vin caught the reins and swung himself back into the saddle. The boy smiled triumphantly as he trotted around the corral … until the horse bucked and threw him again.

"Maybe we should take a break, huh, Vin?" Chris suggested to his foster son. "We could head over to [the restaurant](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7935274/1/Riding-Lessons), have a piece of pie and a glass of milk. You might do better after a rest and a bite to eat." _Might do better with a different horse,_ the gunslinger thought.

"Pie sounds right good, Pa," Vin agreed. "Just as soon as I show this hoss who's boss."

Unfortunately, the buckskin had the exact same idea. Vin wound up in the dirt on his rump again.

The boy looked up plaintively at his foster father. "Pa, did ya ever get throwed by a hoss?"

Chris chuckled. "Son, until I was fifteen I didn't know there was another way of getting off."


End file.
